


飘向北方

by suohchinen (Lovewhileyoucan)



Series: Johnny's ABO [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's WEST, Sexy Zone
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovewhileyoucan/pseuds/suohchinen
Summary: 北境故事和本人《忽然之间》《像风一样》是同世界观文。
Relationships: Fujii Ryusei/Kamiyama Tomohiro, Kamiyama Tomohiro/Shigeoka Daiki, Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, Nakajima Kento/Shigeoka Daiki
Series: Johnny's ABO [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920457
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

当胸口的血花绽开时，中岛健人并没有感觉到疼痛，他只感觉周围的时间突然慢了下来，扣动扳机的人他懒得去分辨了，唯有菊池风磨赤红的双眼和大声吼叫着“中岛”的样子映在他的双眸中。  
什么嘛，“中岛”、“中岛”的喊着，我们的关系到最后都要在互喊姓氏中结束吗？  
肉体重重的跌落在地，中岛健人的双眼仍看向菊池风磨的方向。笨蛋，你现在被人拿枪要挟，这么不要命的往我这边冲做什么？昨天还说绝对不管我了不是吗？真是个心口不一的人呢，  
风磨。  
中岛健人眼看着菊池风磨不要命的穿过混乱的枪战现场，接着自己被他紧紧的抱在怀里。  
想和平时一样说句嘲讽菊池的话，一开口却吐出一口鲜血。  
菊池的眼中全是疯狂凝结的泪水，那拼命喊着他名字的样子，让他想起了从前，中岛健人嘴角浮起一抹微笑。  
如果一切能重来，会怎样呢？如果从来没有相识，那么因为菊池而产生的纠结痛苦，也就会一起消失了吧？

第一年  
1、  
“哥哥这个大笨蛋！”  
17岁的瘦弱少年站在飞船舷窗的通道口，望眼欲穿的一等再等，冷清的登船口始终空无一人。  
少年狠狠拿袖子盖住眼睛，不让打转了很久的眼泪流出来，决绝转身踏上了登船的通路。  
我再也不会回来了！我这辈子都不会回来了！  
飞船平稳的升空，洁白的云彩模糊了飞船外的世界。少年努力的别过头，却又忍不住看向窗外越来越遥远的中都景色。  
“各位乘客请注意，本次航班是由中都飞往北境的……”  
北境。  
自己一时气愤随手填写了升学志愿，结果就这样被稀里糊涂录取了。出生17年以来，从没有出过中都A区的自己，如今，却要孤身一人去往听都没听过的“鹤吉学院”。  
少年内心终于有了一丝对未来的不安，忍了许久的眼泪在彻底看不见中都后，争先恐后的落下来。  
“啧…烦死了。”  
正在少年沉浸在自己的悲伤眼泪中时，伴随着身边座位乘客忍无可忍的嘟哝，一条精致的手帕直直甩在少年涕泗横流的脸上。  
“…谢……谢谢您”少年接过手帕下意识的道谢，接着用手绢捂住脸，似乎是从手绢上获得了特殊力量，不一会儿竟哭的更大声了。  
旁边的人气愤的咂了下舌头，忍不住把夸张的墨镜拉下一点，露出恶狠狠的恐吓眼神，可盯了半天，少年只捂着脸哭的专注，压根没看过来。  
没办法，墨镜重新戴好。把脖子上搭的皮草围巾拉上来堵上耳朵。  
真倒霉，哪来的中都弱鸡，哭哭啼啼像个娘们一样，靠！

“各位乘客您好，本次航班马上抵达北境首府——鹤吉空港，请各位乘客……”  
少年一惊，急忙用手绢擦了擦脸，竟然哭了一路。  
又低头一看，哪里来的手绢？  
少年抽搭鼻涕着展开了手绢，介于深紫和菖蒲色之间的柔软手帕，一角绣着精美的绛红芙蓉花，芙蓉花上，金银的明暗双线绣着“菊池”字样。  
出身中都贵族的少年一眼就看出这手绢来历非凡，但帝国境内似乎并没有姓菊池的贵族才是。  
尽管手绢上沾满了自己的泪水，还是掩盖不了上面的幽幽香气，像是花香，不似平常浓烈甜美的花香，而是清凉中带着微苦的香气，在其中似乎还有潜藏的味道，少年忍不住把手绢拿近想仔细闻一闻。  
“哼！”  
旁边一声冷哼，少年吓得顿住动作侧头看过去。  
只见旁边座位上站起来一个人，笔挺的长款大衣勾勒出笔挺的身材，外面罩的大氅让他气场全开，拢了拢上半身围着的猛兽皮草，倒是和遮盖了半副面孔的夸张墨镜一起凸显了他狂野的气质。  
“啧！”  
少年随着这声不耐烦的声音又是浑身一震，反应过来，恐怕他就是手绢的主人了。  
“那个……”少年把手绢举高，原本是想表达感谢，谁知对方误会了他的意思，墨镜之下微厚的双唇勾出一个嫌弃的弧度，穿着高筒靴的笔直双腿带动着身体后退一步，扭头就走。  
少年这才发现身边的人已经纷纷开始下船了，他急忙提上自己的小包，举着手绢就追了上去。  
下船通路，满是提着大包小包熙熙攘攘的人，少年眼看前面那人，似入无人之境般走的飞快，而自己却对这种嘈杂拥挤的场合颇不适应，追的跌跌撞撞。  
终于，前方正式进入北境的通路里，人流都慢了下来。少年终于挤了过去。  
“先生，感谢您，我叫中岛健人……”  
少年不及说完，通路口缓缓开启，旁边的那人已经不耐烦的提前迈开了步伐。  
“感谢您今天的帮助，那个…菊池君？”中岛健人展开手绢绣字又确认了一下。  
被称作菊池的人冷冷的斜了捧着手绢的人一眼，可惜墨镜遮盖下，这眼神杀伤力被挡的严严实实。  
见菊池又走了，中岛急忙又追过去：“那个，能问一下您的联系方式吗？手绢我洗好以后……”  
通路大门缓缓打开，中岛追着菊池踏入了北境的领土。冷不防一阵寒气袭来。  
“阿嚏！”中岛摸了一把胳膊上受冷站起的鸡皮疙瘩，这才发现旁边的人早都大件小件的裹起来了，只有自己还穿着丝质的衬衣和长裤，格格不入。  
“呵！”菊池似乎也发现了中岛的窘境，冷笑一声。  
“我来自中都。”见菊池看过来，中岛急忙说：“是来鹤吉学院上学的……阿嚏！阿嚏！”  
话没说完，牙齿就冷的开始打颤，喷嚏接连不断，身边裹得温暖的旅客们都奇怪的看过来，又窃窃私语的走开。  
菊池推了下墨镜，冷冷开口：“那么脏，我不要了！”然后转身就走。  
中岛想叫住他，又是一串喷嚏，太冷了，中岛健人眼里都含上了眼泪，忍不住抱着自己小小的包缩在了地上，刚停住的眼泪又要掉出来了。  
得知自己自作主张报考了北境的大学，一向严厉的母亲大发雷霆，甚至不惜动用家族的关系一定要他改选中都大学，一向人微言轻的自己只能绝食抗议。随后母亲祭出杀手锏，一通电话让中都大学经济系的高材生堂哥来家里亲自“劝说”弟弟。  
中岛健人却又想起堂哥的“好友”挑拨离间的那些话，而一向偏心自己的堂哥竟似被说服了一般沉默了。  
既然已经认定我是将来要和你抢夺家业的人，我现在离开中都走的远远的不正和你心意？何必又假惺惺的跑来？  
就这样，倔强的少年迅速收拾了自己心爱的几件零碎东西，趁堂哥在楼下客厅和母亲谈话时，翻下二楼的窗户，购买了飞往北境最早的一趟航班。  
而如今，只身一人来到陌生的土地，中岛健人茫然无措，犹如被抛弃在冰天雪地的幼崽，还未来得及睁开看世界的双眼，就要被严苛的大自然判决生死。  
身边来往的人皆形色匆匆，只中岛健人抱着小小的包裹缩在地上，双眼挂着无助的泪痕。  
终于，那双铮亮的高筒皮靴顿了一下，逆着人流的方向折返了回来，最终停在中岛健人面前。  
中岛健人抬起头，沿着皮靴，长裤，大衣一路看上去，最终看到那张戴着夸张墨镜的脸庞。  
“菊池君……”中岛健人疑问还未出口，先抽搭了一下。  
于是上方的人恶狠狠的把墨镜摘了下来，露出一张超绝不耐烦的脸。  
“真倒霉！”他一边抱怨，一边把上身围着的猛兽皮草围巾一圈圈解了下来，展开倒像是质地紧密泛着光泽的毯子了。  
黑着脸，菊池一句话也没说，只将“毯子”仍在中岛健人头上。  
等中岛健人从厚重的皮草包围中挣扎出来时，对方早已不见了。  
猛兽皮草的围巾，围在那人身上时狂野帅气，此时中岛在这皮草包围中只露出一个小小的脑袋，倒显得有些可爱了。  
中岛健人触及温暖的皮草，心中也温暖了几分，鼻尖萦绕着和刚刚手绢一样的味道。微苦的花香，其下却沉郁着一丝别样的气息，中岛健人深深的吸了一口，心想，虽然这个叫菊池的长得挺吓人，对香水的品味倒是不错呢。


	2. Chapter 2

“哐——”  
正在上课的教室，大门被一脚踢开，讲台的教授和底下的同学们都惊讶的看过来。  
菊池风磨黑着脸扫了一圈，旁若无人的大步走了进去，众人大概已习以为常，并没太过在意。  
跟在后面的中岛健人则在门边有些迟疑的停下脚步，教室里的目光又都好奇的聚集在他身上，这让中岛健人十分不自在。  
“你是？”教授从光屏上划出花名册程序，识别着。  
“十分抱歉……”中岛健人急忙朝教授深鞠一躬：“我是新生中岛健人，因为有事推迟入学两周，请您谅解……”  
话音刚落，恰好光屏的识别系统也出了结果，中岛健人的个人信息就大喇喇的被投放在了教室前的光屏上。  
花名册照片上的少年，身穿中都皇家公学的昂贵制服，眉目舒朗，笑容优雅，底下的10门课成绩，全是可怕的A+，也就是每门课都在全国排名0.01%，果然，最底下的综合评定，为“SS”级。  
“哄”的一声，教室的同学们如同开了锅的沸水，看着中岛一片哗然。  
“他来了！他竟然来了！”  
“快看快看！是那个贵族少爷！”  
“真是那个中岛家吗？”  
“什么中岛家啊？”  
中岛健人有些茫然，教授急忙把光屏上的信息关闭，又不悦的看着叽叽喳喳的学生，咳嗽了几声，但无异于扬汤止沸，尽管讨论的声音小了，但学生们仍是悄悄看着中岛窃窃私语。  
“中岛君，以后上课不要迟到了，先找地方坐吧，你就坐在……”教授抬起手环顾一周。  
中岛健人也望过去，不大的教室坐满了人，尽管有些零星的空座，但周围人窥探的目光让他很不舒服，只有两个地方稍有空隙：  
一个是教室最中央的地方，坐着4、5个人，他们旁边，其他同学自动隔绝出一片区域，见中岛看过来，坐在中间的男生和善的笑了笑，眼下的卧蚕鼓起，配合露出两排大白牙十分讨喜，他旁边有个高大的金发男生，高挺的鼻梁搭配着深邃的双眼十分出挑，此时他看着中岛露出一丝邪气的笑容。另一边是个银发少年，眼尾画的略微有些上挑，见中岛看过来，原本面无表情的冷漠脸上也露出大大的笑容，眼尾下弯，鼓鼓的苹果肌随着笑容浮现两个凹陷的小窝，显出和银发气质迥异的小动物感。  
另一处则是右边靠窗的位置，也是菊池风磨先前径直走过去的地方，以菊池坐下的窗边为中心，方圆两米是空的，见中岛看过来，菊池若有所感也看向他，那目光的意思很明确：“不许过来！”  
于是中岛健人高兴的说：“教授，我就坐在菊池君旁边就好！”  
接着一路小跑过去最终挨着菊池风磨坐了下来。  
教室又是一阵压抑不住的窃窃私语。  
菊池风磨不自在的往窗边靠了靠，中岛健人不明所以也跟着靠了靠。  
教授又咳嗽一声：“好了，接着上课！”  
中岛健人悄悄问菊池风磨：“风磨君，现在在讲什么啊？”  
菊池风磨托着下巴看窗外，冷冷回答：“不知道！”  
中岛健人看了看四周，又问：“风磨君，你的课本呢？”  
菊池风磨语气更冷：“没带！”  
中岛健人张口结舌，有些无奈的环顾了一下四周，同学们虽然都悄悄在看他，但见他看回来都迅速收了目光。  
正在中岛健人不知该如何是好时，一本课本刷的被扔在面前，中岛有些意外的看过去，坐在教室中间的小团体正目光各异看过来，最中间的那人朝中岛咧着嘴笑的灿烂，中岛拿起课本指了指自己，对方笑着点点头，中岛于是也感激的微微点头致意。  
打开课本，扉页上漂亮的字体映入眼中“重冈大毅”。  
是对方的名字吗？中岛健人翻开书页，意外发现里面夹着一张卡片，黑灰的底色上烫金着暗红色的三叉戟蝴蝶，中岛健人觉得这图案有些眼熟，但还是先被上面娟秀的字体吸引了目光。  
“下课后 雷晶广场见”  
中岛健人有些疑惑的又看过去，却发现那4、5个人都杀气腾腾看过来，而中央的人则在嘲讽的冷笑，与刚刚和善的样子毫不一致。  
中岛健人偏过头，果然，菊池风磨不知何时也看向那边，脸色阴沉，而对方则是针锋相对瞪回来。  
菊池风磨垂眼看到中岛好奇的眼神，一言不发重新扭头看向窗外。  
中岛健人一肚子问题没处问，只得把卡片插进书里，专心听课了。

“哦？！！是中岛君？这边这边！”  
天地良心！！中岛健人抱着课本，看着前方不远处咧开大嘴笑的灿烂的人，面露难色。  
他当然看出菊池风磨和那个小团体有些矛盾，原本是打算先找菊池问清楚的，可一下课菊池跑的飞快，中岛健人追着追着就在校园迷路了，直到踏入一条铺满金属质感鹅卵石的大道，走到尽头豁然开朗，而刚刚给他扔课本的小头目一眼就看见了他，大声招呼起来。  
中岛健人低头看着脚下，这金属质感的“鹅卵石”，可不就是北境特产雷晶矿么？原来竟不知不觉来到了约定的“雷晶广场”！  
没有办法，中岛健人走上前去，双手把课本递了过去：“谢谢您刚刚的帮助，重冈君！”  
“哈哈，不愧是中岛家的朋友，这么快就对上号了呢！”笑的和善的人接过书，朝身后吆喝着。  
中岛健人这才发现，后面古朴风格的立柱旁还站着一个高大的金发少年，立柱再往里的椅子上，还有一个人银发少年安静的坐着，此时闻言都朝中岛健人露出意味深长的笑意，中岛健人一看，都是刚刚围绕在重冈身边的小团伙成员之一。  
“我是重冈大毅，你已经知道了……哦喂！你们也来打个招呼啊！”重冈嗓门不小，朝着后方扯着嗓子呼喊着。  
于是立柱旁高大的男生几步走了过来朝中岛健人伸出手：“藤井流星！”  
不远处坐着的人虽然笑的真诚却没有起身过来，只微微点下头：“神山智洋。”  
中岛健人看着面前的手，犹豫着。尽管中岛还未性别分化，但仅从气势，他就能轻易知道面前这个金发一定是个Alpha。  
倒是对方轻笑一下：“另一种，我也可以的！”说着微微扬手屈膝，行了一个标准的贵族礼节，中岛健人几乎是下意识的立刻回礼。  
然后中岛健人想起卡片上的暗红三叉戟蝴蝶，再有这三个姓氏合体的加持，脑海中一盏灯泡叮的亮起，对他们的出身有了猜测。  
对面的三个人，应该都出身北境老牌贵族，重冈家历史久远，家大业大，在北境势力不逊中岛家在中都的势力。藤井家历代盛产美人，中岛健人看着面前眉目深邃的藤井流星，心想不愧是这代号称“北境明珠”的藤井三兄妹之一。而最里面的人，看着并不显山漏水，中岛却记得，这个家族正是北境神山阿苏路火山的守护者，在当地颇有些政教合一的神秘意味了。  
中岛健人眨眨眼，有些迷糊，他们好有身份啊，找我干嘛呢？  
中岛健人只得按繁琐的贵族礼节通报自己的姓名，对面的藤井流星坏笑一下，待中岛话音刚落就一把将人拉近，嗅了下中岛的颈后，未及中岛挣脱开就强行又揽过来深深嗅了几下：“喂！是真的，他竟然真的还没有性别分化！”  
“请放开我！”中岛健人却隐约觉察到了对方强大的Alpha信息素的味道，这让他不自在的要往后退。  
“毕竟是中都的古老贵族嘛……”重冈大毅大大咧咧露着两排大白牙，上下好奇的打量着中岛健人，“有些咱们不懂的地方不足为奇。”  
藤井流星放开了中岛健人，勾起唇笑了笑：“抱歉，我们北境人比较热情一些，对你没有敌意，你可不要误会！”  
“毕竟，已经很长时间没有中都的贵族子弟来鹤吉了，尤其还是像中岛君这种顶级贵族！”重冈大毅眉毛挑起，意味深长看着中岛健人。  
“是，是吗？”中岛健人撤开了距离整理着衣装，一时不知该如何回应。  
“我们之前接到情报可是说中岛家正在疏通关系让你去中都大学呢！”重冈大毅见中岛健人迷迷糊糊，只能接着开口。  
“哦，我拒绝了，我觉得鹤吉学院挺不错的！”中岛健人哪好意思坦诚自己跟家族闹别扭的丢人事儿，只能敷衍。  
对面的三个人不着痕迹互相交换眼色后，重冈大毅只得再开口：“中岛君你现在是跟菊池君住在一起吧？是你自己选的吗？”  
“啊？没有啦，应该是学院安排的吧？”中岛健人这倒是老老实实回答了。  
对面的三个人互相对视，脸色都犹疑中带着阴沉。  
“其实我们三个的寝室都只住着一个人，但我已经三年级，他们两个都是二年级，”重冈大毅重新笑起来，“都不长住在学校，你可以考虑搬去我们那边！”。  
“哦，前辈好！”中岛健人急忙鞠了个躬，又想了想：“谢谢前辈，但教导主任说菊池君人很和善又是北境本地人，我会努力和他好好相处的！”  
“中岛君，你既和我们同样是贵族子弟，又是我们的后辈，我们理应好好照顾你。”重冈大毅笑着暗示：“北境这边可以说是我们几个的天下。”  
中岛健人点头赔笑心想着，这什么鬼贵族社交啊，好累啊，你们去中都找我哥哥吧！  
“不用了前辈，虽然菊池君不是贵族，但作为室友说不定意外不错呢！”中岛健人推辞着。  
对面的重冈大毅眉头紧皱，似乎对中岛的回答充满疑惑，而中岛健人也感觉对面似乎话中有话，可自己是真的摸不着头脑。  
“中岛君你……”一直沉默坐在后面的神山智洋突然笑意盈盈开口了：“你了解菊池君的家庭情况吗？”  
嗯？中岛健人疑惑的微微睁大眼睛，不好意思告诉对面他才刚和菊池风磨认识。  
这呆愣的表情实在不像作假，对面的三个人纷纷难以控制露出不可思议的表情。  
“中岛君，中都的情况我不清楚，但是在北境，我给你一个忠告！”重冈大毅渐渐浮现出了严肃的表情，“在北境，贵族就是贵族，平民就是平民，大家各成体系，泾渭分明。”  
中岛健人看着面前的突然散发出强大Alpha气势的重冈大毅，有些忍不住想后退。  
“最被我们不齿的，是那种意图打破这个壁垒的人——”重冈的脸上露出一丝残忍的笑容：“那种既要享受平民的便利，却又贪恋贵族权利的人。试图打破的壁垒越强大，贪图的东西越多，遭到的反噬也越厉害，我的话，你明白吗？”  
天色渐晚，来自更北方的寒风拂过雷晶广场，引发了地面镶嵌雷晶石的震颤，叮叮咚咚汇成天然的乐曲。  
中岛健人似乎明白，又似乎不明白，只得疑惑、僵直的站在原地。  
对峙，无声。  
对面的重冈大毅最终无奈的低头笑了，轻声感叹道：“真是个小傻子！”  
另外两个人也看着中岛健人笑起来，中岛健人杵在原地，手足无措。  
“给咱们中都的小少爷一点提示吧！”藤井流星吊儿郎当的开口，“中岛君，藤井老师要点名提问了，现在的北境之主，姓什么？”  
中岛健人努力思索半天，弱弱开口：“金？还是…泉？我记不太清了……”  
重冈大毅摇头叹息：“你知道菊池的母亲姓什么吗？”  
中岛健人看着对方戏谑的眼神，却只能无助摇摇头。  
此时，重冈大毅面色一变，越过中岛往后看去。  
中岛健人回头，菊池风磨正站在不远处，冷着脸看着这边，见中岛健人看过来，菊池一言不发转头离开。  
中岛健人忍不住露出一抹“得救了”的表情，朝对面鞠了一躬：“前辈，那个谢谢关照，我今天先回去了！”  
对面的三人表情各异，重冈大毅最终咧开嘴又笑起来，露出招牌的两排大白牙：“什么时候想通了，都可以来找我们哦！”  
中岛健人则不敢回复任何话，急忙追着菊池风磨离开的方向跑走了。

“他是真傻还是装傻？”雷晶广场，原本邪气四溢的藤井流星在中岛健人跑走后，整个人垮下来，挠乱了一头漂亮的金发，帅脸贴到柱子上烦恼的蹭了几下，陷入了深深的迷惑之中。  
“狼群里养出一只兔子，你觉得可能吗？”原本脊背笔直的神山智洋已经毫无形象的窝在了椅子上，语气轻佻：“不愧是中都一霸中岛家，确实难对付！”  
“可我们到现在都没搞清楚，中岛家为何在这么敏感的时候派这么核心的成员过来。”抱着柱子的藤井流星流露出有些阴骘的神情：“希望不是和我们作对！”  
“无论是谁，敢趟这潭浑水，就做好有来无回的准备吧。”雷晶广场叮叮当当温馨动听，重冈大毅的眼神却冷的像冰。


	3. Chapter 3

中岛健人还是追丢了菊池风磨，独自一人回到寝室，打开灯，低声说了句：“我回来了……”就意兴阑珊的坐到自己床上发起呆来。  
三叉戟蝴蝶家徽在眼前萦绕不散，又想到今天三个贵族学长和菊池风磨势如水火的样子，而藤井提到的北境之主又代表什么呢，中岛健人脑子一团浆糊，只恨小时候上历史课时总爱睡大觉，只有家庭教师讲到各大家族的绯闻八卦时他才会兴奋的竖起耳朵。  
中岛健人甩出光屏开始了搜索，可惜这些位高权重的人是不会有过多可用消息发布在网络上的。只有一点，中岛健人看着北境的旗帜，繁杂的图案之上，浮现的绛色芙蓉花。  
中岛健人想起菊池风磨的手帕，那一角精致的绣工，其下的图案也正是一朵绛色芙蓉花。  
正盯着光屏出神，屏幕上却突然浮现通讯请求，竟然是母亲的通讯，中岛健人吓得赶紧关掉，手却一抖，接通了。  
对面的女性长长的头发随意挽起，正坐在光屏前工作，看来只是随手拨打一下通讯，居然真的接通了，她惊讶的转过身看向屏幕。  
和中岛健人7成相似的美丽面庞，却蕴含着不怒而威的气势。  
“妈，妈妈？”中岛健人吓得魂飞魄散。  
“可以啊！你拒接了你爸爸30多通来讯，他告状闹到我这来了，我还以为你连我的通讯了也不接了呢！”优雅的女性撇撇嘴，语气中颇有些咬牙切齿的意味。  
“妈妈，您已经去基地了？”中岛健人见母亲情绪平稳，开始笑嘻嘻露出两颗兔牙试着转移话题。  
“呵，我在这里研究上天遁地、通讯能源，可比在家看着你生气舒坦多了！”  
中岛健人笑的眼睛都眯了起来：“那我去北境的事，您不生气了？”  
“我走之前已经交代给你爸爸了，懒得管你，你们父子两个自己看着办吧！”优雅的女性不优雅的翻了个白眼，拿起旁边的咖啡喝了一口。  
“只一点！”放下咖啡杯的母亲还是再度的开口，“不可以在那边惹是生非！给中岛家丢脸！”  
中岛健人撇撇嘴：“知道了，我一向都很乖啊，哪里惹是生非过！”  
“你不懂！”母亲皱眉摆摆手，“以前你在中都，有家族庇佑，就已经屏蔽掉大部分危险，不说你不惹事，就算真惹事了，我们也能疏通解决。可现在你去了北境，出了我们的势力范围，就算你不惹事，麻烦也会自己找上门来！”  
中岛健人想到今天，一下子沉默了。  
知子莫若母，“出什么事了？说！”母亲的眉头皱了起来。  
“妈妈，您知道现在的北境之主姓什么吗？”中岛健人想着机会难得，正好问问。  
“姓金啊……”母亲疑惑的眨眨和中岛健人如出一辙的美丽双眼。  
“今天啊……”中岛健人有些疑惑的歪头：“有三位学长，好像都是北境贵族出身的样子，他们好像在针对我的室友，可我搞不懂欸……”  
中岛健人噼里啪啦把今天发生的事描述了一番，母亲揉揉额头：“你再说一遍，你室友叫什么？”  
“菊池风磨！菊池！妈妈，您对这个姓氏有印象吗？”  
母亲也疑惑的歪了歪头：“不记得境内有姓菊池的贵族啊……”  
“对吧！”中岛健人一拍大腿，“所以我觉得很奇怪，但听学长的意思，好像我室友跟北境之主有点关联。”  
“菊池，菊池，北境……”母亲皱着眉头小声念叨着：“啊！”  
母亲忍不住从椅子上站来起来：“该不会是那个菊池？！”  
母亲一双美目瞪过来：“你刚刚说那三个学长姓什么？”  
“重冈、藤井、神山……”中岛健人掰着指头数着。  
母亲脸色几经变化，最终低语道：“坏了！”  
她下意识咬了咬下唇，接着开始焦急在房间踱步。  
“你怎么会跟菊池住在一起？”母亲谴责的眼神看过来。  
“学校给安排的啊……”中岛健人声音看着母亲严肃的脸色，声音越来越小，“妈妈，所以菊池君到底怎么了？”  
“他是现任北境之主的外孙，如果我没记错，他的妈妈是北境之主的Omega长女！”母亲目光沉沉。  
“哇？好厉害啊！”中岛健人忍不住感叹道，接着被母亲严厉的瞪了一眼闭嘴了。  
母亲又焦虑的沉思踱步起来，研究员的白色风衣随着纤美的身体翻飞摆动，煞是好看，可惜中岛健人只觉得大祸临头，让妈妈这么为难，怕是自己要死定了。  
终于，似乎是下定了决心，母亲定定的看过来，似乎是在评估自己的儿子，然后吐出一口气，缓缓说：“你，退学吧！”  
“啊？”中岛健人目瞪口呆后大声疾呼“为什么啊？”  
母亲像看傻子一样：“你一上来就捅了这么大的篓子，连为什么都不知道，真不知道你小时候在你大伯家上课时都学了些什么！”  
中岛健人闻言气鼓鼓，偏偏又说不出反驳的话。  
“北境和中都很不一样。”母亲还是开了口：“领土面积最大，也是贵族平民比最悬殊的地方，甚至还有贵族和平民不能通婚这种不成文的规定。”  
中岛健人震惊的咽了口唾沫：“什么啊，这不是违宪吗？”  
母亲未置可否：“对于继承权也是，新继承权法案颁布也快5年了，可在北境至今还没有一个非男性Alpha能继承爵位的。”  
“自然不是公然违抗王令，但北境这里，确实有自己的一套法则，那些选择和平民结婚的贵族后代，是默认从家族除名，放弃一切继承权的。”母亲叙述的语气冷漠而平静：“继承权除了最重要的承爵权，也还有其他的财产，放弃一切就是什么都没有。”  
中岛健人想了想，突然开口：“他们是不是只北境内部贵族通婚啊？”  
母亲看向中岛健人，露出一丝孺子可教也的神情。  
“怪不得北境的贵族最少，总是内部通婚，大概基因不太行了吧！”中岛健人笑的眯起眼，露出两颗兔牙。  
“凡事有利有弊，也基于这种封闭的体系，这些家族世代把持北境的权力核心，关系更是盘根错节，有一个算一个都是累世巨富，就连皇室也头疼的很呢！”母亲笑了笑。  
“嗯，原来今天找我的几个前辈这么有身份啊……可是这和菊池君又什么关系呢？”中岛健人还是想不明白。  
“这个就更加复杂，太过具体的情况连我都不是很清楚，我只能把我知道的都告诉你！”母亲看着一脸懵懂的儿子，叹了口气。  
“健人，你已经卷入北境最高权力斗争里了，希望你能及时抽身。”

中岛健人知道母亲从来不会在这样的事情上吓唬自己，不由打起了十二分的精神。  
通讯对面，数个光屏打开，各色图案和人物流传，最终浮现出四境之主家徽环绕的皇室勋章。  
“中都和四境，在我朝建国前都是分裂的小公国，直到本朝先祖联合中都权贵，才以武力和文治逐渐统一四境、以最后的南境之王称臣效忠为结束，从此开始了300年的统治历史。”对面的优雅女性条理清晰，给儿子补历史课。  
“在这300年间，帝国疆域一直在不断拓展，而贵族之间，贵族和皇室之间的斗争也从未停止。我们家是当初随先祖建国的忠臣之一，然而像我们这样的家族到如今十不存一。刚开始是大肆分封四境之王和贵族的子嗣，原本数量不多的贵族立刻数量激增，规定除了钦定继承人，其他子女都可降级得爵，获得封地，直到后代们失去爵位变成平民，历经数代，无数大贵族的封地都被后代瓜分殆尽了。然后修改继承法，规定只有男性Alpha有继承权，又历经数代，许多贵族因为子嗣艰难，断了传承，而陛下则会赐予优秀无爵位的贵族后代和杰出的平民华族的荣誉，其中最为杰出的，会重新赐贵族爵位。妈妈的家族，就是100多年前从华族封爵的。”光屏流转，中岛家族的墨兰家徽散发着圣洁的青蓝色。  
“皇室这样清理旧贵族，扶植自己的势力，贵族就没有反抗吗？”中岛健人听的入神。  
母亲弯了弯唇角：“最初的削权，是皇室和四境之王的合谋，为的是巩固他们的统治、而国家也得以安定下来，大家都乐见其成。但等到当今陛下登基后，决意对当时的四境之王下手，对决才真的开始了。  
“这个我知道，就是四境之王接受大总统的提议，在退位时自请让渡王位和军权，后代继承人只保留四境之主最高行政长官的荣誉称号，并筹备各境议会、军部对吧？”终于和自己的知识储备接轨，中岛健人有些兴奋。  
优雅的女性没脾气的朝自己的儿子笑了笑，中岛健人也意识到历史课本措辞的荒诞性，也弯起唇角笑了。  
“妈妈，我的家教课，都睡大觉了……”中岛健人撒着娇。  
“虽然都是一样的教育方式，但毕竟你哥哥才是钦定的继承人，以前总觉得这些涉及上层的隐秘，知道太多也于你无益，是我们疏忽了。”母亲反倒有些歉意，接着开口：  
“东境临海，过去是蛮荒的盐碱地，后来靠着发达的海外贸易富甲一方，原本贵族势力就弱，建国时的东境之王即是东境最大盐商家族当家，多年来一直以金钱和商贾利益为纽带联结东境。 南境原本自成国家，加上地势沟壑崎岖，富饶丰硕，即使向皇室称臣，但南境真正的王者从来是八乙女家族。西境民族众多，世代倾轧，西境之王其实是皇室外封的边关将领。东境是陛下的钱袋，西境是陛下的利剑，尽管如此，为分割兵权也让皇室付出了血的代价，因此在南境和北境上，陛下只能徐徐图之。”  
“现在只有南境还保留王的称号吧？那陛下在北境成功了吗？”  
“上一局可以算陛下小胜，可也后患无穷，北境真正的归属，恐怕还要10多年的时间才能尘埃落定。”  
“你那三位贵族出身的前辈，代表的就是北境一贯的贵族势力，原本的北境之王，就是北境的贵族按圆桌会议的方式选出的精神领袖，可到了上一代北境之王耄耋垂危之时，他膝下却没有直系Alpha可以作为继承人，他只有两个Omega女儿，一个嫁给北境金姓贵族生下的就是菊池君的外公，而另一个女儿年少时离家出走，带回一个生父不明的Alpha男孩后就病重去世了，这个男孩一直被北境之王带在身边养大送进北境军里去，时任泉参军。这对陛下而言是天赐良机，甚至和大总统部署直接在北境推行完全议会制，以重冈家族为首的北境贵族则联合起来，决定重启圆桌会议，另选北境之王。”  
中岛健人艰难的吞咽了一下：“陛下是不是有些心急了？”  
母亲喝了一口咖啡，幽幽开口：“陛下和北境积怨也深，当年长公主和北境贵族的婚姻，就闹得陛下脸上很不好看，既然抓住机会，当然要一鼓作气。遭遇的当然是北境的顽固抵抗，最尖锐的冲突在北境军内部，北境之王的忠部、泉参军培养的特种军团、以及北境贵族渗透入军队的势力一触即发，陛下甚至已经让中央军做好远程作战部署，准备平叛。”  
“事情的转机发生在中都，大总统带着你大伯和你爸爸，兵分几路，连夜敲开无数国会议员的家门，第二天的国会上，历经一天的论辩之后，已经卡了半年的《全性别继承权法案》表决通过了。”  
母亲说着，嘴角噙上笑意：“唉，你爸爸那天在国会激辩的样子真是太帅了，不枉费我连续几天妆都来不及卸帮他整理资料。”  
“嘿嘿……”中岛健人感受到自己又被隔空秀恩爱了，“是不是就是我连续在大伯家里住了一个月那时候呀？我还以为爸爸妈妈忙着给我生弟弟，不要我了呢！”  
母亲嗔怪的看了儿子一眼，继续说着：“新的继承权法案，来的正是时候，这就意味着北境之王的两个Omega女儿也有合法继承权，即便两人都已过世，他们的后代却也是合法继承人。金家的那个从来没有过系统的继承人教育，和北境之主关系也很疏远，同时金家在北境也只算末流贵族，根本没被圈进夺权中心过，而泉参军名正言顺，但已经在之前哗变中和北境贵族势力撕破脸了，遭到北境贵族们集体反对，但他手握兵权，对权位势在必得。至于北境的贵族内部，也并非铁板一块，对于北境的最高权力，每个家族都有自己的盘算。所以最终，北境之王的遗嘱，接受了陛下的建议，让渡王位，让金家的那个成为北境之主，而北境军则掌握在了泉参军手中，他也因此成了帝国有史以来最年轻的少将。”  
“啊！”中岛健人一拍大腿，“陛下好厉害，他的目的达成了！”  
母亲轻咳一声：“你说话注意点！这是北境自己闹出来的，跟陛下又什么关系！”  
中岛健人看着母亲有些动摇、异样的神色，总觉得自己家族似乎也在这其中发挥了其他作用，眯期眼睛瞅着母亲，而母亲恍若未觉，继续开口：  
“但是，北境的贵族可不算完，泉少将也不算完，他们根本就不满当今的北境之主，这数年来，可是一直在准备重开圆桌会议。北境的上空真是乌烟瘴气。而就从去年开始，气氛更加剑拔弩张了！”母亲头疼的皱起眉，看着儿子。  
“你现在已经知道作为北境的贵族女性嫁给平民，就是默认放弃一切继承权的，你的室友菊池君的母亲，法律上虽有合法继承权，却不被北境贵族接受，而除了菊池君的母亲，北境之主还有一个Beta儿子，前年嫁到东境去了。去年，北境之主一直被当做继承人培养的小儿子性别分化了，是个Omega男性。这在北境的贵族们看来，现在的北境之主已经是绝户状态了，所以小动作可是多得很呢。”  
“切，北境这些死封建，难道他们敢公然违宪违法？”事涉自己的室友，中岛健人不知怎么就已经站到了菊池的立场上声讨起来，只是他自己并没有意识到。  
“他们封建与否，跟你没有关系，你听我的，明天就提交退学申请，赶紧回家，明年重新考中都大学就是了！”母亲摆摆手，下达了指令。  
“为什么啊？！”中岛健人噘着嘴大声疾呼。  
“我刚刚是白跟你说了这么多了是吧？”母亲当即就提高了声音：“北境现在一滩浑水，而你这才去了多久，就已经被他们盯上了？你的到来、你的态度、你将来的行为，都会被直接怀疑是得到家族授意，甚至还会因为我们家和皇室的关系被怀疑是皇室的安排和企图。你明白吗？”  
“什么嘛，我就只是在这里上学啊，我就和他们讲清楚啊！干嘛让我灰溜溜的退学，被我的公学同学知道一定会嘲笑我的，我将来还怎么在朋友圈里混啊！”中岛健人梗着脖子跟母亲嚷嚷。  
“你跟他们怎么讲清楚？你连人家在跟你说什么都不知道！这要换了你哥哥，或许能险中取胜，反而创出些新气象，至于你……”母亲火气翻腾，“你继续待在那边就是给家里拖后腿！”  
“我怎么就拖后腿了？妈妈只喜欢哥哥，总是在贬低我！”涉及心里的刺，中岛健人瞬间泪意翻涌，语气恨恨。  
“你别胡搅蛮缠，你明天就提交退学申请……”母亲不容置辩，一锤定音。  
“我不，我就算死在这里也不回去！妈妈这么喜欢哥哥，以后就让哥哥当你的儿子吧！”中岛健人眼中含泪，撂下狠话。  
“你这孩子说什么傻话……”未等对面惊慌失措的母亲把话说完，中岛健人就猛地切断了通讯，一秒切换完全屏蔽模式，把终端狠狠往墙上砸过去。  
质地坚硬的终端投掷在墙壁上，猛地往另一侧弹去，中岛健人来不及拦下，眼见终端飞往身后，直到被一只手稳稳抓住。  
中岛健人险些吓得从床上掉下去：“风磨君？？？？你什么时候回来的？！！”

对面的床边，站着穿着浴袍的菊池风磨，发丝有些湿润看起来似乎刚刚沐浴完毕。菊池风磨把手中的终端抛给中岛健人，见中岛健人手忙脚乱的接住，低声开口：“一直都在啊，刚在浴室淋浴……”  
“唉？那我和妈妈通讯…你岂不是……”中岛健人尴尬不已。  
菊池风磨低垂着眼，从衣柜里翻出一个篮子：“听到了些……你要退学了吧？”  
“唉？”中岛健人愣了一秒。  
菊池风磨停下动作，回身看了中岛健人一眼，又垂下眼睛：“早走早好，省的在这里烦我……”  
中岛健人闻言眉头皱了起来：“谁说我要退学？未来的四年，多多关照吧！”  
菊池风磨又有些惊讶的看了一眼中岛健人，垂着头嘟囔了什么，才开口道：“随便你！”  
眼见菊池风磨提着篮子往外走，中岛健人疑惑不已。  
“风磨君，这么晚了你要去哪里？”  
菊池风磨看看自己的篮子，一副习以为常的样子开口：“去泡汤啊……”  
泡汤？  
那是什么？  
中岛健人满头问号。  
“等等，我也要一起！”中岛健人翻身下床，跟了上去。


	4. Chapter 4

这是什么可怕的地方啊……  
中岛健人从菊池背后探出头看着所谓“泡汤”，心中充满了恐惧和嫌弃。  
挺大的空间，按性别分成不同区域，中岛健人跟随这菊池风磨一路走到最里面，推开门，瞬间进入一个开阔的房间，造型各异、高低错落的池子，每个里面都水声淙淙、热气腾腾，一堆赤裸着身体的男性Alpha或三五成群泡在池子里，或坐在池子边高声谈笑，人声鼎沸。  
“温…温泉吗？”中岛健人知道北境有挺丰富的地热资源，他过去也不是没泡过温泉，但那多数是随父母去世界各地名胜度假，泡在自家别墅的私泉里，像这种下饺子一样的场景，他活到这么大，闻所未闻。  
菊池风磨一言难尽的看了眼中岛健人，最终把吐槽的话咽了下去，只说到：“什么温泉，热水澡而已。”接着就大步流星走了进去。  
热气氤氲，中岛健人进退两难，还是迟疑的跟着走了进去，里面的Alpha们隔着热气看到来了两个人，都亲切的大声呼喝着大概是在打招呼，中岛健人犹豫的把手抬起，正想着回应一下，谁知对面的Alpha们认出是菊池，纷纷变了脸色，互相捅着胳膊肘挤眉弄眼。  
而菊池风磨只是昂着头冷着脸，定定站在池子之前，中岛健人原本正盯着两个Alpha，他们一个趴在池子边，另一个拿着一条毛巾正使劲给他搓背，两人满面笑容正大声谈笑，直到周围突然安静下来，其中一个转头看到菊池，手里的毛巾都吓得掉进池子里。  
一瞬间，刚刚热闹的浴池温度骤降，里面的Alpha们满是警惕敌视的神色，纷纷从池子里站起身来往外走去，不出一分钟，偌大的浴池空了，只剩下面无表情的菊池风磨和没回过神来的中岛健人。  
“风磨君，他们怎么了？”中岛健人疑惑不解。  
“谁知道！”菊池风磨大步踏入最大的池子里，豪迈的把身上的浴袍、毛巾都往池边一扔，就踏进池子里。  
“呼！”菊池风磨忍不住发出舒服的感叹，而中岛健人发现菊池的皮肤出乎意料的白皙，精壮的上半身肌肉分明，隔着热气朦朦胧胧，降低了攻击性，却增加了美感，中岛健人平时也喜欢运动健身，可能是性别尚未分化的原因，自己怎么也练不出喜欢的那种壮硕肌肉，这让他看着菊池又羡慕又嫉妒。  
而菊池风磨看到了中岛健人的神色，眼睛转了转，突然动了动身体，慢慢把身体沉入水中，只露出一个脑袋警惕的看着中岛健人。  
中岛健人满头问号：你干嘛？”  
菊池风磨开口说道：“你，不许看我！”  
中岛健人微微张开口，却一时不知该如何反驳。  
菊池风磨补充道：“你将来分化成了Omega，我又被你看光了，可不好跟我未来的老婆交代！”  
中岛健人忍不住吐槽到：“喂，我对你没有那种意思好不好？”  
而菊池风磨只继续下沉，沉入水下的口鼻还咕噜咕噜往外吐着泡泡，水面之上只露出一双警惕的眼睛看着中岛。  
中岛健人被他这贱兮兮的样子激怒，也学着菊池的样子把身上围着的浴巾一扔，猛地踏进了池子里，掀起的大片水花浇在了菊池头上。  
菊池风磨本来就快沉到水底，这样一浇更是直接埋进水里，等他从池子里顶着水柱出来时，中岛健人正指着狼狈的菊池笑的前仰后合。  
菊池风磨立刻也掀起一片水往中岛头上浇去，中岛健人躲避不及，顿时成了只落水兔子，呛了好几口水，不甘示弱的也捞起水还击。  
水池顿时打成一片。  
中岛健人力气到底没有菊池大，况且他也没有过这种水中战斗经验，眼见就要输了，他忍不住上前一步，却不知道池子最中央还有一块更深的区域，脚下一空往前滑去，菊池风磨躲避不及，就这样接住中岛健人抱了个满怀。  
怀中的身体，还带着少年的柔韧和青涩，养尊处优的皮肤触手滑腻，由于此前的激战，对方正气喘吁吁，湿润的发丝蹭在菊池的脖颈间有些痒。  
菊池只觉得今天的浴池热的格外厉害，脑海中有跟血管砰砰跳了起来，若隐若现的，怀里传来一股香气，像是兰香，却比兰香浓烈刺激，菊池风磨只觉得这份刺激直冲大脑，整个人空白了一瞬，猛地把怀里的人推了出去。  
中岛健人被大力的一推，失重般向后倒去，眼见就要一头摔在池边，无助的睁大双眼看向菊池风磨，菊池风磨赶紧又伸出手，把中岛重新拉回来，两人又抱了个满怀。  
菊池风磨忍不住在中岛健人颈间嗅着，却什么都闻不到，难道刚刚是幻觉？  
菊池见中岛站稳了，松开了扣在中岛肩上的手掌，赶紧沉进水里洗了洗。  
中岛健人急忙拉开了两人间的距离：“啊，抱歉啊……”  
菊池风磨只觉得自己心跳的厉害，还有些头晕目眩，难道是泡的太久了？菊池不动声色的坐起身来打算出去待一会。  
可中岛健人却皱着眉在思考什么，在菊池动之前凑了过来，扇动着自己秀气的鼻子围着菊池左闻右闻。  
“干什么？！”菊池风磨不高兴的歪头错开中岛近在咫尺的脸颊。  
“我刚刚闻到一股香味！”中岛健人不放弃又要凑过去闻。  
菊池风磨看中岛的样子，反复再三，终于开口：“我也闻到了！”  
中岛健人立刻笑起来打了个响指：“对嘛！是菊池君Alpha信息素的味道！”  
哈？  
“不是吧？”菊池风磨满头问号：“你闻到的是什么味道？”  
“就是和之前手绢和枕头上有点像，但比那个味道要冲一些……”中岛健人期期艾艾的开口。  
菊池风磨沉默了。  
“风磨君，你闻到了什么味道？”中岛健人疑惑的开口。  
“有点像…兰花的味道，总之不是我的信息素……”菊池风磨不知为何脸有点热，果然是泡汤太久了！  
中岛健人愣了一瞬，突然兴奋的闻起自己：“兰花的味道吗？我们中岛家，信息素味道都和兰花有关唉！”  
中岛健人又着急的凑近菊池：“你再仔细闻一下，快快！我是不是要性别分化了？”  
菊池风磨看着又凑到自己身边的人，十分不自在的推拒着：“没有了，就那么一下，而且这里都是之前Alpha留下的气味，说不定我闻错了！”  
中岛健人顿时有些失落，闻了闻自己又闻了闻周围：“可我没有闻到他们的味道，我就只闻到了菊池君信息素的味道，这就是芙蓉花的味道吗？”  
“啊？什么啊……”菊池风磨嘟囔着开口。  
“就是菊池君的信息素味道，菊池君不是北境之主的外孙吗？难道不是家徽上芙蓉花的味道吗？”中岛健人歪了歪头，有些好奇。  
“谁会去关心那些啊……”菊池风磨觉得自己更热了，“况且我只是他外孙，说起来你瞎打听我家的事，我还没找你算账！”  
“啊……”中岛健人顿时苦了脸，“抱歉嘛，因为前辈一直在说我听不懂的话……我不是故意要打听你的隐私的……”  
中岛健人忍不住搭上菊池风磨的肩膀：“别生气嘛……”  
而菊池风磨应激反应一般啪的打开中岛健人的手：“去去去，你不许在这里了！”  
菊池风磨把中岛健人推出池子，中岛健人气鼓鼓的去了菊池背后的那个池子，两个人背靠背继续泡在水里。  
菊池风磨只觉得浑身不自在，正想着怎么彻底把中岛弄出去，中岛健人却突然开口：“风磨君，那你想不想知道我的事呀？作为交换，你想知道什么就问吧！”  
不想知道！菊池风磨开口就想回绝，但说实话，他心底又有那么一点点的好奇，或许，八卦是人类的天性吧。  
“你为什么到北境来？”菊池风磨微微偏过头，开口问道。

“你为什么到北境来？”  
听到菊池风磨的问题，中岛健人脸瞬间一红。  
“不说算了！”听不到回应，菊池风磨有些兴致缺缺的嘟囔着。  
“不是啦……”中岛健人急忙歪头，“因为真实原因有点丢人，所以我不好意思说啦！”中岛健人看向菊池，由于两人正背靠背，只能看到菊池的耳廓和脖颈。  
“风磨你，有兄弟吗？”中岛健人有些情绪低落的开口。  
“我是长子…”懒得在意称呼，菊池开口，“底下还有一个弟弟一个妹妹。”  
“那风磨恐怕体会不了我的感受吧，有一个优秀的哥哥，还是那种超级优秀的哥哥，会多让人自卑。”中岛健人只觉自己的鼻腔又酸了起来。  
“哥哥他比我大一岁，从小就什么都比我好，运动、学习、领悟力，一切的一切都是。双亲总让我向哥哥学习，我很努力了，可我永远比不上他……”  
“不！不仅哥哥，我连爱丽都比不上……”中岛健人在池中蜷起双腿，抱住自己，委屈的开口补充，“爱丽是管家爷爷的孙女，虽然比我小很多，但也学的比我好。”  
“所以你实在嫉妒的受不了，就跑了？”菊池懒懒的开口。  
“不是的，我虽然很嫉妒哥哥，但也很仰慕哥哥，哥哥也很宠我的，我和哥哥从小一起长大的，关系很好的！”中岛健人撇撇嘴反驳到。  
尤嫌不够，中岛特地转头不高兴的瞪菊池一眼，可惜只能看到菊池白皙舒展的后背。  
“哎？风磨，我刚刚看到有个人在给另一个人擦背唉！”中岛健人猛的调转过身子说。  
菊池风磨也转过身，两人隔着窄窄的过道面面相觑。  
“你想干嘛？你该不会想让我给你擦背吧？”菊池风磨警惕的看着中岛。  
“不是啦，我就是很好奇啊，我没有见过嘛！”中岛健人眼中压抑不住兴奋地光彩。  
“那，那我也没擦过啊！”菊池感觉这场面自己有些招架不住了。  
中岛健人拿过毛巾有些试探的沾了些水，朝菊池晃动着，眼神中充满了暗示。  
“这是不是你们北境特有的交友方式啊？”中岛健人一把将菊池推回原位，沾着水的毛巾就糊到菊池白皙的背上，试探性的擦起来。  
菊池风磨感觉有些痒，但大呼小叫又有些丢人，只能忍下来任对方动作。  
“舒服吗？”中岛健人手中的毛巾划过菊池风磨宽阔的背肌，沿着起伏的肌肉线条蜿蜒而过，感受着强健的肌肉蕴含的力量，中岛健人羡慕不已。  
“唔！”菊池风磨从小性子狂傲，没有朋友，和弟弟妹妹年龄差又大，关系也不亲密，竟从来没让别人给自己擦过背，一时间只觉得感觉非常奇异，忍不住低声回应。  
中岛健人似乎得到了鼓励，更加卖力的擦了起来，若是被中岛夫人看到娇生惯养的儿子变成这样的搓澡小工，怕是眼珠子都要瞪出来了。  
而此时沉迷搓背新世界的中岛健人毫无觉察，继续了刚才的话题。  
“是哥哥进了大学之后，身边就围上了一群坏朋友！”中岛健人有些愤愤，“原本我和哥哥都是一起上学的，但哥哥比我早一年去大学，我就和哥哥分开了几个月，到了假期哥哥就有了新朋友！”  
中岛健人忍不住手中力气都加重了：“特别是其中一个东境来的，开口就是海鲜味，讨厌的很，他一直在挑拨我和哥哥的关系！”  
中岛健人气的把毛巾摔进水里：“他先拿爱丽开刀，说家里女仆没有女仆的样子，爱丽从小和我们一起长大，说是女仆，我们一直都拿她当妹妹疼，被他越俎代庖狠狠训了一番，哥哥也不帮她，她只能半夜给我打电话哭。后来我过去，她都不肯叫我Kenty了，竟然喊我健人少爷！”  
中岛健人压了压火气，重新把毛巾从水里捞出来：“我因为这件事跟哥哥大吵一架，哥哥竟然一直帮那个人找借口！我气的好几个月没理哥哥，打算等升学考试结束后再一起算账。”  
中岛健人擦背的手停住了。  
“后来呢？”菊池风磨忍不住问。  
“后来，我参加完升学考试……”中岛健人低垂着眼，手又缓缓动起来：“拿着成绩单去找哥哥，心想着以后又可以在一个学校了，一定要把哥哥从那群狐朋狗友旁边隔离开！可是没想到，被隔离开的竟然是我。”  
“对方正跟我哥哥说我以后去了大学该怎么办，让哥哥绝不能再像以前那么宠我，要让我认清自己的身份，服从哥哥，以免我将来生出不该有的觊觎，跟哥哥抢爵位。”中岛健人讽刺的笑了笑。  
“我父母工作忙碌，又时常不在中都，小时候我常被扔回耀驰山的本宅让管家爷爷照看，所以我和哥哥从小同进同出，加上毕竟姓氏一样，连很多中都贵族都不清楚，误以为我们两个是亲兄弟呢。”  
“不是吗？”菊池风磨大吃一惊。  
“嗯，是堂兄弟，这一代承爵的，是哥哥的爸爸，也就是我的大伯！”中岛健人笑了笑。  
“那要继承家业的肯定是你堂兄吧？那东境那个在挑拨什么？”菊池风磨有些惊讶。  
“连中都的贵族都会误会，东境来的更难知道了，哥哥也一直没有告诉他，大概是因为……”中岛健人思考着眨眨眼，“可能大伯和爸爸是双生子吧！虽然是异卵，但继承权确实是平行的，但大伯就是中岛家的领袖，无论如何哥哥都是从小定下的继承人了……”中岛健人艰难的咬紧牙关，手上的力气又重了几分。  
菊池风磨觉得自己的背肯定被搓红了，但明显感知到中岛正在气头上，菊池竟不敢出声。  
“所以我不是气别的，是气哥哥没有立刻反驳斥责他，而是默认了……”中岛健人双手微抖：“明知道这种可能性是没有的，哥哥竟然没有反驳他……”  
菊池风磨手伸出覆盖住了中岛放在自己背上的手，安抚的拍了拍后，嗖的把毛巾抽走了：“那你就冲进去骂人啊，揍那个东境的！说不定你哥也正准备揍他呢，你们兄弟俩一起啊！”  
中岛健人想起当初那个站在哥哥房门口双脚却一动都动不了的自己，更觉伤心。  
“我做不到，我动不了……”中岛健人的双手按在菊池的双肩上，似乎找到了一点点支撑：“我害怕冲进去后，看到哥哥的眼神，万一哥哥确实已经在防备我了，已经不相信我了，我该怎么办？”  
菊池风磨感觉背上的人双手逐渐滑落下来，揽住了自己的脖子，随后，毛茸茸的发丝贴到自己的肩膀上，带着热度的脸颊贴到自己的肩胛骨上。  
菊池风磨没有出声，也没有动，只是听着后面细弱的抽泣声，料想委屈的眼泪在不断滑落，他感觉到本来就沁满水意的后背再次被泪水打湿。  
不知过了过久，菊池风磨从水中捞出毛巾，拧尽水后，递给身后哭声渐弱的人。  
“对不起……”中岛健人接过毛巾捂住自己的眼睛。  
“我是不是又笨又傻？”中岛健人的声音在毛巾里闷闷的：“明明是自己没有勇气去问清楚，就赌气随便填了升学志愿，来到了北境，结果变成今天这个样子……”  
“既然是误会，不如跟你哥哥说清楚，北境现在是什么情况，你妈妈也告诉你了……”菊池风磨难得掏心窝子说句话。  
“你啊，要不听你妈妈的话，回中都吧！”  
中岛健人也感受到了菊池风磨中语气的真挚，郑重的点了下头：“知道了，谢谢你，风磨！”

晨间的阳光沿着窗帘的缝隙照射进房间，中岛健人盯着光屏抓耳挠腮，输入又删除。  
菊池风磨已经穿好了外衣，看了中岛一眼，光屏上只有一行大字“退学申请书”  
“唉……”中岛健人长吁短叹，“这个要怎么写啊？！”  
中岛健人习惯性的打开通讯，却想起自己设了完全屏蔽，急忙重新开启联络，不出意外收到母亲一堆留言，中岛健人从上往下读着，感受着母亲的惊讶、愤怒、焦虑最终是对自己浓浓的担忧和歉意，心里酸酸的，最后打开了一份母亲传过来的文件，却是母亲把自己提到的几个人的资料都传了过来。  
“唉？风磨！原来你比我小一岁啊？！”中岛健人看着菊池风磨的资料大声说着。  
菊池风磨几步走过来皱着眉看了眼：“你年上一岁啊？等下，你这是在看什么？”  
菊池发现中岛正在看自己的资料，甚至还有自己穿着开裆裤时代的丢人照片，大吃一惊说着，谁让你看这个的，二话不说抢过终端删除了。  
“唉唉唉？我还没看完呢！”中岛健人夺回光屏，“况且上面除了你还有其他三个前辈，你也可以看看了解一下对手啊！”发现被删的干干净净，中岛健人不高兴了。  
“谁要看他们！” 菊池风磨登上长靴：“要上课了！”说完就先出了门。  
中岛健人一看时间，也急忙收拾起来，就算打定主意要退学了，今天的课程也不能再迟到了。

中岛健人就搞不懂为什么菊池风磨一个扁平足可以走的那么快，他环顾四周，哪里还有菊池的身影？叹了口气，中岛健人踏上校园林荫道。  
“哟！”  
中岛健人停住脚步，银发的少年十分乖巧的坐在林荫道旁边的长椅上，见中岛来了，扬起笑脸打了个招呼。  
“神山前辈……”中岛健人鞠了个躬。  
神山智洋站起身来和中岛健人并排一起往前走去：“不用那么客气，你可以和Shige他们一样叫我Kami酱！”  
中岛健人尴尬的笑了两声：“前辈也是要去上课吗？”  
神山智洋笑着摇摇头：“是去上课，不过不和中岛君一起了！我们三个和中岛君一起的课，昨天就是最后一节了！”  
中岛健人听到不由露出欣喜的神色，又赶紧压抑住。  
神山智洋倒没有生气，还是笑眯眯的：“所以我是特意在这里等中岛君的！”  
中岛健人刚放下的心又悬起来，这该怎么办？  
神山智洋抱着课本，由于比中岛矮一些，不得不微微仰头看向中岛，眯眯的笑眼看起来亲切又可爱：“北境的生活还适应吗？和菊池……君，住的还习惯吗？”  
中岛健人含糊的答应着，一心想着怎么脱身。  
“要是菊池他有什么问题，一定记得找我们哦！”神山智洋仰头看着中岛，眼神流露出一丝极其真切的担忧，中岛健人都不好再敷衍，还是道谢了，尽管心里还是对三个不安好心的前辈嗤之以鼻。

另一边，菊池风磨也走在林荫道里，停下了脚步。前方的椅子上，重冈大毅捏住鼻子怪声怪气的喊着：“哪来的臭味！”  
菊池风磨脸沉下来，当即回击：“你才是污染空气！臭的要死！”  
Alpha之间本来就存在极强的竞争意识，如今两个人怒视着对方，针锋相对。  
“你把中都那个少爷怎么样了？”重冈大毅没有好气的开了口。  
“什么怎么样？”菊池也没好气的反问。  
“他怎么就好巧不巧和你分在一个房间？难道不是金老头使了下作手段？”重冈双眼眯起。  
“随便你怎么想！”菊池风磨扬着下巴翻了个白眼，双手插兜就要离开。  
重冈大毅从椅子上一跃而起，抓住了菊池的领口。  
菊池风磨不耐烦的啧的一声：“别管中岛了，反正他很快就走了！”说完趁重冈愣怔时挣脱开，整理了一下衣服。  
“中岛要走？什么意思？”重冈赶了一步又揪住菊池风磨，菊池努力不耐烦的挣脱起来。  
另一侧，一头金发的藤井流星套着外套匆匆跑了过来。  
“抱歉！起晚了……”藤井流星打着哈欠，上来就揪住了菊池的领口，“直接打还是间接打？”  
“风磨！——”  
林荫道的推搡的三个人一起往后看去，不远处，中岛健人震惊的看向这边大声喊着。旁边银发的神山智洋皱着眉，看傻子一样盯着围攻菊池的两个兄弟。  
中岛健人大步走过去，不由分说把菊池从两个人手中抢救下来，拉到自己身后护住。  
“前辈！我知道你们和风磨君家族有些不愉快！”中岛健人气愤的盯着重冈大毅，“可是学校是学校，是学习的地方，前辈们以贵族自居，却做出这种校园欺凌的行为，是否有失北境贵族的矜持？”  
说完，中岛健人冰冷的眼神的扫视一圈，张着大嘴的重冈大毅，双眼迷离的藤井流星，面色难堪的神山智洋，心中不由对北境的贵族更加深恶痛绝。  
“风磨，我们走！”中岛健人最后又瞪了三个邪恶前辈一眼，拉起菊池风磨的手腕，气冲冲的离开了。

“我们，搞校园欺凌了吗？”半晌，重冈大毅的嘴才合上，看向自己的好兄弟。  
藤井流星打了个哈欠，伸了个懒腰：“听错了吧，他是怕菊池欺凌我们吧？”  
神山智洋绝望的吐出一口气，看着自己的两个好友，低声吐槽到：“笨蛋！”  
“唉？”藤井流星睁大眼睛看着神山智洋的耳朵：“上钉子了？要到发情期了吗？”  
神山智洋捂了一下自己叮叮当当的耳朵，又松开，转身就走。  
“真的！全都戴上了！”重冈大毅伸着指头数着神山耳朵上的挂饰。  
藤井流星一把搂过神山智洋：“我闻闻！”说着就凑到神山的脖颈处，被一肘子捅在胸口，另一侧的重冈大毅从背后跳上神山的后背，也埋到神山智洋的脖颈后，被神山智洋毫不留情的甩了下去。

中岛健人拉着菊池风磨的手腕，风风火火的走着。  
菊池风磨被这样拉着，只能向前看着紧紧攥住自己手腕的少年，因为愤怒，他牙关紧紧咬着，额发间流下的汗水沿着绷紧的下巴线条滑落。  
菊池从来不觉得自己需要人保护，这小子装的什么哥哥样子跳出来要保护我？菊池风磨心中不以为然，甚至想笑，他以为自己会立刻甩开中岛的手大声嘲讽几句，但事实上，他任由中岛拉着，只是看着大步走在前方的少年，心中的渐渐翻涌上来难以描述的感觉。  
异样、烦躁，菊池风磨竟然有一丝惊慌，这种情绪，从来没在自己过去的人生里出现过。该怎么办，他一时也不知道。  
直到中岛健人的脚步慢下来，菊池风磨也赶上几步，两人只稍微错开一点，一起前行。  
菊池风磨眼睛仍然盯着自己被拉着的手腕，心里盘算着是不是要赶紧把中岛的手甩开。  
“过分……”中岛健人却开口了，“太过分了……”  
“什么啊？”菊池风磨有些疑惑的看向中岛，却发现中岛健人的双眼又含上一丝湿润。  
中岛健人一路拉着菊池风磨走在校园里，刚刚三个不怀好意的前辈为首，每个在校园里遇见的人，在看到菊池风磨后都变了脸色，纷纷避开，犹如躲避瘟疫。  
想起菊池风磨在课堂里，同学们离他两米远的样子，泡汤时Alpha们发现是菊池纷纷离开的样子，中岛健人只觉得越发难过。  
明明是见到陌生人哭泣都会递手绢的人，面对好奇的自己贡献出后背让自己揉搓的人，愿意听自己不光彩的过往，接纳自己眼泪的人……  
风磨明明是一个善良温柔的人啊，为什么却要在学院过着这样被敌视、被孤立的生活呢？  
“风磨，我很抱歉……”中岛健人转过身看着菊池风磨的眼睛：“风磨一直都在遭受校园暴力吧？”  
菊池风磨闻言愣了一下。  
中岛健人见状只更加难过：“风磨你在学校里有朋友吗？”  
菊池脸一红，没好气的说：“一个人不是挺好吗？”  
中岛健人咬了咬下唇，心想风磨大概一直以来都是这样过来的，以至于都意识不到自己正在遭受校园暴力。  
“风磨，本不该是这样的，但这一切并不是你的错，可我要退学回中都了，我没有办法在这里陪你了……”中岛健人纠结不已。  
“唉，你赶紧走吧，速战速决，免得夜长梦多！”菊池风磨已经不知道自己在说什么了。  
“风磨，就算我回了中都，也会联系你的，你将来如果要去中都，也要记得找我啊！”中岛健人忍不住抓住菊池风磨的双臂，说的真挚。  
菊池风磨胡乱点着头，中岛健人才放心的笑起来，群星聚落的双眼伴着蜜糖一样上翘的嘴角，菊池风磨只觉得自己心脏又慌里慌张的开始乱跳了。  
“那在回中都之前，让我来做风磨第一个朋友吧！”中岛健人朝菊池风磨伸出了手。  
菊池风磨吞了下口水，也伸出手拉住了中岛健人的手，犹如受了蛊惑，菊池就这样把中岛的手握在了自己手中，紧紧的包裹住了。  
中岛健人有些愣，但也没有多想，于是高高兴兴的和菊池拉着手，一起往教室走去。  
风磨，就算大家还是会对你冷眼相待，避之不及。但只要有一个人站在你身边和你一起前行，会不会就不那么孤独了呢？  
最好还是要在我离开之前交到更多朋友啊！中岛健人也用力握了握菊池风磨的手，迎着周围异样的目光大步向前。


End file.
